Wild Omnitrix Hunting (Part 2)
This is the second episode of Bounty Hunters: Hunt for the Omnitrix. The Bounty Hunters go on a space voyage to Earth, where they run into Vilgax's ship and big trouble. The second part of a three-part episode Plot The trio left the room where they had a chat with Arcanus. They were ready to go the ship and reach Earth. They stopped in there tracks and starred at the ship they were going to fly in. It was really large, purple and had 2 large legs, like Barney the Dinosaur except it’s not a dinosaur. “Wow”, said Quasador looking at the ship, “Now that’s a hot ship.” “Yeah, let’s go inside and take it to Earth”, said an enthusiastic Savis. “Wait”, said Artemis holding back Savis and Quasador, “We have a problem.” “What is it?” said Savis. “Who’s driving it”, said Artemis as the trio started thinking hard on who gets the wheel. “Well, I know I can’t trust Quasador at the wheel, fearing the risk of my own life”, said Artemis. “I’m sure if we let Savis take the wheel, he’ll most likely eat it”, said Quasador. “And Artemis, well, you kind of have the ‘short’ end of the group, if you know what I mean”, said Savis. “What? What do you mean?” said a confused Artemis. “He means, you’re too short to reach the wheel”, said Quasador. “Well, that’s just rude of you to say”, said a frustrated Artemis who slowly came to realization, “But it’s true.” “So we got to think hard, because we don’t want to make any critical mis…” Savis said as he was soon interrupted by Quasador who was already at the ship’s wheel. “Can you guys, stop talking and just hop in, already?” said Quasador as he honked the ship’s horn. “I call shotgun” said Savis in excitement. “No, wait. Ah, dangit”, said a disappointed Artemis. So, the three bounty hunters entered the ship with adventure, courage and a bunch of Napoleon complexes. They voyage to the planet Earth to get their hands on the Omnitrix, a device of great power. However, if you’re a fan of Ben 10 or read the first episode, you already knew that. So, these three bounty hunters went through spac e ready to go hunting. “Hey, Artemis”, said a bored Savis. “Yes, Savis”, said Artemis. “Are we there yet?” “No, we’re not at Earth” “Are we getting closer?” “I don’t know because a certain someone didn’t ask for directions” “What are you yelling at me for?” shouted Quasador. “Well, if you asked directions at the last planet, we wouldn’t be in this jam”, shouted an angered Artemis. “Well, I’m sorry for believing that we were on the right path”, said Quasador. “Yeah, you ought to be”, said Artemis as soon everybody soon went into an awkward silence. Only for it to be broken by Artemis shouting, “CAN YOU DRIVE ANY FASTER?” Quasador lost a nerve on that, as he reached for the wheel and shocked it with all his might, “Oh, you want faster, I’ll give you faster.” Soon, Quasador electrified the engine which caused the ship to accelerate past its normal limitation. It was speeding faster than a Kineceleran on a sugar rush. It was speeding faster than light. It was speeding faster than the Millennium Falcon, a ship that was said to have made the kessel run in less than five parsecs. Quasador was like an Energizer battery because he was going and going and going and going and going. However, he ended up becoming a Duracell battery and stopped completely. After that “trip”, Savis was shivering from fear and felt like he was about to barf about rusted metal. Yet unlike Savis, Artemis wasn’t feeling queasy but instead really angry. “You buzz-brained idiot”, said an incredibly peeved-off Artemis, “You trapped us in the middle of space WITHOUT POWER!” “Hey, you were the one that wanted to go faster”, said an even more peeved-off Quasador. “Yeah, but not ‘THAT’ fast, I mean seriously you made Savis vomit”, said Artemis as Savis was really, in fact, vomiting in his seat, “…and in the new ship, too.” Both Artemis and Quasador were starring each other eye to eye in rage; it looked like the result wasn’t going to be pretty. That was, until, Savis interrupted the two saying, “Hey, guys. Maybe that giant ship over there can help us.” Savis was, of course, pointing to the giant ship in front of them. But this was no ordinary ship, the ship belonged to… “Vilgax!” said a frightened Artemis “Who’s Vilgax?” said a questioned Quasador “He is one of the worst space tyrants in the universe. He is strong, deadly and carries large grudges”, said Artemis. “What is he doing here in the middle of space?” said Savis “I don’t know, but I want to get out of here. That ship looks mad threatening”, said Quasador. “We can’t WE’RE OUT OF POWER!” shouted the angered Artemis. Inside the threatening ship, one of Vilgax’s alien drones spots the Hunters’ ship and goes to Vilgax (who is currently in a space pod) to report the news. “Sir, we’ve spotted a ship that is blocking our way, Vilgax, sir”, spoke the alien droid. “Well, destroy it, I’ve not been in a good mode, ever since that ship carrying the Omnitrix damaged my ship”, said Vilgax. “Right, sir, Vilgax, sir”, said the alien drone as he goes to his station, “We’re going to shoot the ship.” Suddenly, Vilgax’s ship’s lasers pointed at the Hunters’ ship. The Hunters don’t react well. Quasador was really nervous, so much that he started to speed talk, “Oh my god, those lasers are firing at us. We’re going to die. But I don’t want to die, I don’t. It makes me feel all dead inside. My body will explode like a star turning to a black hole. I don’t want to be black hole. We gotta move. We gotta move. We gotta go fast. Like Sonic X. I might have some juice left, but I don’t it’ll restart the engine. I hope it does, because I don’t want to die. It’ll be horrible. Besides, I didn’t want to die with you two anyway. I wanted to die next to my loving wife (as soon as I get a wife, that is). But still I don’t want to die. Artemis, do something. Do something. DO SOMETHING!” “WOULD YOU SHUT UP, YOU ELECTROFACED DOOFUS”, shouted an angered Artemis, “If I going to die, I’m going to do it calm, laying down and in inner peace.” Artemis ended up, attempting to do so. He was lying down, starting to breath peacefully, was actually being happy until… “ARE YOU IN INNER PEACE, YET?” shouted Quasador in curious wonder. “You ruined it”, said Artemis whose inner peace was ruined. “Umm…guys”, said Savis wanting the other twos attention, “I’m sorry to interrupt, you guys, but they’re going to fire.” And so they were, Vilgax’s ship was preparing to shoot the ship to pieces. As it was about to fire, the three hunters hugged each other and screaming in terror. Then, the lasers were blasted, but surprisingly, instead of killing the three. The lasers blasted the ship forward in a different direction. The hunter’s ship was heading towards a planet of green vegetation and blue oceans. A planet called…Earth. The trio was still hugging and screaming until they realized they weren’t died. “Hey, guys, we aren’t died”, said Savis repeating what I just said. “What?” said both Artemis and Quasador in shock “We aren’t died, and even better we’re heading to Earth”, said Savis. Both Quasador and Artemis were jumping around in glee. “We’re going to make it”, said Quasador. “Hooray”, said Artemis in happy joy. Savis was happy, as well, until he realized that they are entering Earth at an incredibly fast speed. Savis ended up saying, “Umm…guys, turns out we’re not heading to Earth. WE’RE CRASHING TO IT!” Artemis and Quasador hearing ended up screaming in fear as the ship was entering faster and faster through Earth’s gravity. “WE’RE GOING TO DIE”, said Quasador as the ship starting to get closer and closer to the Earth’s ground. TO BE CONTINUED… Characters *Artemis *Savis *Quasador *Vilgax *Vilgax's Droid Category:Episodes Category:Bounty Hunters series Category:Two-Part Episodes